


spellbound

by vampirei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fluffy coffin snuggling, happy bday rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirei/pseuds/vampirei
Summary: All Rei wants for his birthday is for Koga to take a nap in the coffin with him.





	spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday rei i love you so much my boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koga sighed. Rei could be so infuriating sometimes. Well, all the time actually. He tossed him a can of tomato juice as he entered the club room. 

“Here.” Rei caught it, and beamed up at Koga like a happy child. 

“Ah, how wonderful!” He cracked it open and took a sip. Koga shook his head.

“Sure ya don’t want a _real_ present? Ya drink tomato juice every damn day.” 

Rei held his hand out, palm up in an ‘I’m old, allow me to share some advice’ type of gesture. 

“I have no interest in worldly human objects, you see. Birthdays are a trivial affair for an immortal.” 

Koga rolled his eyes so hard he sort of hoped they’d get stuck up there. That way he’d never have to see Rei’s dumb face again.

“Ugh, whatever. Congrats on bein’ like a hundred.”

A big part of Koga was expecting Rei to ask something strange and humiliating of him as a birthday gift. Such as barking like a dog whenever Rei called for him, or walking Koga around on a leash. Okay, maybe he wasn’t _that_ weird, but Koga made it a habit to never underestimate him in terms of Oddball behavior. Koga had approached his classmate, Ritsu, for gift advice a few days earlier. “A stake through the heart” was his first answer. Not a bad idea, but it had to go on the back burner. Then he’d gotten this eerie smile on his face and said “Maa-kun _loves_ it when I wear a dress. Garters and all. I’m sure Anija--” Koga didn’t let him finish before he’d bolted for the door. No one around him had been any fucking help. He guessed it was somewhat of a relief, though, that his boyfriend (no matter what, he’d never get used to saying that) was so low-maintenance in that regard. 

Rei gave a wide yawn and dramatic stretch, pulling Koga from his thoughts. 

“Oh, I know! Doggie, why don’t you take a nap with me in my coffin?” Rei said cheerfully, patting the edge after lowering himself down into it. 

“Why would I do that,” he deadpanned. Normal people don’t just fall asleep wherever in the middle of the day. 

“Come now, you should give it a try. It’s quite comfortable, I’m sure you’d enjoy it.” He reached a hand out, beckoning Koga to him. It’s not like he hasn’t been in the coffin before, but only when they were. Y’know. Fucking. So he wasn’t really focused on the coffin itself. Koga stood for a moment, then sighed. 

“Fine,” he said, grumbling something under his breath, “I’ll sleep in the fuckin’ coffin. Just this once.” 

“Delightful!” Rei beamed, taking Koga’s hand and pulling him into the plush velvet space. He scooted to the edge so that his back was to the wall of the coffin. Rei moved over a little to give him enough room and slid the thick wooden lid closed. Koga was surprised at how dark it was, not a shred of light peeking in from the light music club room. He could feel Rei shift as he settled in, facing toward Koga so that he could intertwine one of their hands. Koga felt himself blush, and he was a little glad for the darkness shrouding his face. Rei could be so mushy, especially when he was sleepy. 

“Goodnight, doggie,” Rei breathed, nuzzling his forehead close to Koga’s. 

Koga wasn’t sure how he felt about another person sleeping directly in front of his face, but the thought seemed to fade as Rei’s soft breathing became rhythmic as he drifted into unconsciousness. Rei should win some sort of award for how fast he’s able to fall asleep. Koga was fascinated, to say the least. 

Koga closed his eyes, letting his breathing fall into sync with Rei’s. Koga’s hand that wasn’t entangled with Rei’s reached out in the darkness until long, silky strands of hair met his fingertips. He carefully ran his fingers through them, caressing gently enough so as not to wake the sleeping boy. _He's like a princess,_ he thought to himself, and stifled a laugh. Koga thought Rei was beautiful from the day they met, but it was easy to forget in the midst of all their bickering. Times like this were what Koga loved, when Rei was silent and captivating, not a single irritating word coming from his lips. 

Deep down, Rei’s odd behavior didn’t really bother him. Sure he was a weirdo, chuuni as fuck and way too whiny about the sun, but he was a good guy. Charming, actually. And Koga must be pretty weird too, considering he was all snuggled up inside of a coffin with his self-proclaimed vampire lover. It was just too funny, and Koga couldn’t hold back the soft laugh that bubbled up from his chest. 

Rei stirred and shifted a bit. “Mm, what’s so funny?” he slurred. 

“Oops, sorry, did I wake you up?” he said, his voice just above a whisper. 

“S’ fine, that feels nice.” Koga realized his fingers were still threaded through Rei’s hair. He softly dragged them over his scalp, petting him like he would with Leon’s fur. 

Rei gave a content sigh, letting Koga play with his hair until he drifted back into sleep. Koga felt heavy with relaxation, and slowly Rei’s warm breath against his skin pulled him under. He slept, tangled up with Rei as if it were just the two of them in the entire world. 

For once… he didn’t mind that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh dang i love these boys


End file.
